The need for scalable integrated passive devices (such as capacitors and inductors) for uses such as near-load, on-chip power delivery is increasing with each subsequent microprocessor technology generation. The need for scalable integrated passive devices is also important for RF (radio frequency) power amplifiers and other similar devices.
Conventional approaches for providing needed passive devices include the use of large and thick air-core inductors and large decoupling capacitors that compete for space with other components. Unfortunately, this competition for space can result in, for example, microprocessor chip designs that have insufficient decoupling capacitance on the input voltage Vcc, thereby resulting in requirements for higher voltages and power consumption as well as reduced clock frequencies and associated performance.
In addition, the maximum-electrical current is not scaling with area for each generation of microprocessor chips, resulting in an expected need for even greater capacitance density in the future.